Prelude
by Vreezie
Summary: Misi membuat rumah pohon membuahkan hasil yang lain. [day 01] #nulisrandom2017


**Hetalia–Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 _AU, slice of life. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil selain kesenangan pribadi. Selamat membaca ~_

* * *

"Berhenti menyenggol sikuku."

"Kau yang berhenti. Harusnya wanita ada di bawah dan menanam bunga, bukan memegang gergaji," Alfred tak mau mengalah. Padahal ia hanya menggasak ranting pada tempat yang salah.

Natalya melihat ada yang meletup-letup di kepala Alfred, juga bibirnya yang mulai tumbuh beberapa mili. Ia mendesah dan gergajinya turun. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk menyuruh Alfred pergi makan siang. "Begini, Alfred , kurasa sekarang sudah mau tengah hari. Bukankah ini waktunya untuk membuktikan kalau kau bisa membuat setumpuk _sandwich_ yang enak? Ada beberapa bahan makanan di dekat keranjang, dalam kantung putih."

"Aku boleh masuk ke tendamu?"

"Hanya untuk roti dan sayur. Jangan berani usik yang macam-macam."

"Ah! Baiklah." Alfred menoleh cepat ketika satu ranting lagi jatuh ke tanah. "Akan kubuat sebentar. Beristirahatlah sampai aku kembali."

Alfred menuruni tangga setengah jadi. Natalya melihat laki-laki itu sampai kemudian hilang di balik tenda.

Natalya mendesah. Ia dan Alfred bukan perpaduan yang serasi. Mungkin rumah pohon ini akan memakan waktu lebih lama untuk selesai. Seperti geladak tepi sungai di musim lalu, yang baru rampung setelah Natalya marah-marah. Tapi ketika Natalya melihat begitu banyak tawa orang lain yang ada di atasnya, ia merasa kalau bekas argumennya dengan Alfred seperti tak bersisa.

Kemudian Alfred kembali dengan keranjang, tergopoh-gopoh berlari hingga nyaris menabrak kotak perkakas. Natalya diam-diam tertawa lucu, masih menggoyang-goyangkan ujung kaki sedang dirinya duduk di lantai rumah pohon.

Laki-laki itu pasti gagal dengan roti isinya.

"Aku membawa ini!" seru Alfred setengah jalan. "Kutemukan sesuatu di dalamnya."

Natalya melepaskan sarung tangannya, menuruni rumah pohon dengan alis terangkat. Semua dugaannya salah ketika melihat tiga ekor anak kucing bergelung di dalam sana, dengan kain penutup keranjang milik Natalya untuk alas. Bulunya sedikit tumbuh—satu berwarna oranye dan dua lagi putih berbentol, Natalya melihat mata Alfred berkilat-kilat.

Wadah itu diletakkan di atas batu. "Baru saja aku berpikir akan memasukkan makanan ke dalam keranjang dan menggelar kain untuk menikmati makan siang, ketika kutemukan ini."

Alfred menengadah dan membuat mimik memohon paling aneh. Oh, oh, Natalya merasakan firasat buruk.

"Bisa kita simpan?"

"Tidak," sahut Natalya cepat.

"Akan kusimpan dan kuberi makan tiga kali sehari. Dengan sekotak susu yang akan kubeli setelah ini dan ... kau tak perlu khawatir, Nat, akan kuurus semuanya sampai kau tak sadar kalau mereka menumpang hidup selama kita di sini."

Natalya bukannya tahu. Ia hanya yakin kalau tanggung jawab mengurus kucing perlahan akan bergulir ke arahnya.

"Mereka punya ibu, Alfred."

"Punya 'kah, mereka?" Alfred terlihat agak muram, jadi Natalya menyipit curiga. "Sebenarnya kulihat kucing tidur, kemarin. Di dekat semak beri. Dan dia tidak bergerak sampai aku lewat sana lagi pagi ini. Jadi kukubur di dekat pohon cemara paling besar yang bisa aku temukan."

"Mungkin itu kucing yang lain."

"Itu bukan kucing lain!"

Kemudian mereka sama-sama diam. Hanya ada suara-suara angin menabrak pohon. Hening dan damai. Berbeda dengan pikiran Natalya yang berkemelut.

"Jadi ibu mereka mati?" Natalya memecah kesunyian.

Alfred mengangguk dan matanya mengisyaratkan kalau ia ingin Natalya berubah iba. Namun Natalya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Menolak bukan berarti kejam, 'kan?

"Kau tega mereka kelaparan tanpa ibu?"

"Akan kucarikan orang yang mau mengadopsinya. Serius, Alfred. Aku ingin segera kembali ke kota setelah pekerjaan ini selesai. Dan satu-satunya alasan aku di sini adalah seseorang berkacamata yang datang di hari hujan untuk minta bantuan membuat rumah pohon pelanggannya, karena sepertinya ia tak sanggup membangun sendirian selagi kawan-kawannya baru datang seminggu lagi. Ya, walau yang ia lakukan sedari tadi adalah mencegahku ikut bekerja."

Natalya berkata dalam beberapa tarikan napas, membuang muka. Terlihat kesal namun nada suara tetap seimbang.

"Jadi kau di sini untukku? Bukan untuk uang?"

Natalya penasaran apakah Alfred bisa lebih mengesalkan dari ini.

"Mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan kalau kau ingin aku menemanimu. Dan yang kulakukan hanya mencoba mengabulkannya."

"Kau selalu bisa membuat penyangkalan." Bahu Alfred berguncang pelan oleh tawa. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Setelah ketegangan itu mencair, Alfred bisa berkata dengan tenang, "Kucing ini kita simpan ya?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah. Kumohon."

"Tidak."

"Aku berjanji mereka akan tidur di tendaku dan hanya merepotkanmu satu-dua kali saja."

Lama-lama Natalya tidak tega, walau ia yakin satu-dua kali yang dibilang Alfred akan melebar menjadi berkali-kali. "Apa kata-katamu bisa kupegang?"

Alfred mengangguk semangat. Kacamatanya sampai melorot.

"Baiklah."

Kemudian Alfred meloncat-loncat seperti kutu yang memiliki terlalu banyak endorphin. Laki-laki itu melihat ke dalam keranjang. "Yang oranye itu mirip denganmu, Nat."

"Kau memaksaku setuju dengan keputusanmu dan aku mendapat balasan berupa disamakan dengan anak kucing?" tanya Natalya yang dibalas dengan tawa ringan Alfred. "Dan kau bahkan melupakan _s_ _andwich_ nya."

Alfred seperti akan menepuk keningnya sendiri, tapi urung. "Astaga! Kutinggalkan begitu saja."

"Ah, tipikal," cibir Natalya.

"Jaga anak kucingnya. Awas kedinginan. Sebentar kuambil dulu." Laki-laki itu mulai bertingkah seperti kakek-kakek yang gugup.

Lalu Alfred kembali berlari kecil, kali ini berhasil menghindari kotak perkakas, dan masuk ke tenda setelah menoleh beberapa kali. Natalya memainkan bola matanya dan Alfred melepar cengiran sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

Laki-laki itu berhasil membuktikan omong besarnya. Tapi Natalya hanya bisa menduga karena, siapa tahu, roti isi buatan Alfred tak akan seenak yang ia kelakarkan.

Anggota piknik dadakan mereka bertambah. Alfred tak berhenti tersenyum bodoh.

* * *

 _Ah, mungkin Natalya akan membawa pulang satu. Kucing maksudnya, bukan Alfred._

 **END**

* * *

 _AN : Bayangan tentang tree house yang dibangun, bisa dilihat di youtube, judulnya Incredible DIY Tiny Tree House Tour (jangan lupa subscribe channelnya karena sangat menginspirasi hehehe). Makasih udah mampir ~_

* * *

 **VEE**

 **[Lmg/06.06.2017]**


End file.
